


Must Love Dogs

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark和Eduardo照顾生病的狗狗</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Love Dogs

“你怎么没去公司？”

这是Eduardo进门后的第一句话。他今天的预约行程是在Facebook总部会见Mark，就某些合作事宜进行最后商榷；他去了Mark的办公室，那里的人告诉他Mark还在家里。

“我觉得Beast有点不对劲。”Mark只穿着T恤和短裤，窝在沙发里，抱着他的爱犬。

“他看上去挺正常的。”Eduardo评论说。

那只毛发丰盈的白色波利犬像一块地毯似的铺在年轻的Zuckerberg先生怀里，就和上一次、上上一次Eduardo见到它的时候没什么区别。

“他有点发烧。”Mark用自己的额头抵着Beast的头，“我得给Dustin打个电话。”

“你不该给兽医打电话吗？“Eduardo问。

他的意见没有被理会，Mark抓起手机接通了他的友人。

“Dustin？你昨天没把他吹干是不是？……对，我在说Beast……对，他在发烧……道歉接受。回去工作。”

Mark挂断电话，抬头看向他的另一位友人。

“Dustin昨天带他去海边了。”他说，大约是作为自己放鸽子的解释。

Eduardo点点头表示接受。

他不知道自己为什么会有Mark住所的钥匙，他只是理所当然地把他的黑色宾利停在门前的车道上，开门走了进来。即使在很久之前的大学时代，他也从没搞清楚为什么他会持有柯克兰宿舍楼的门卡。像一个由来已久的坏习惯。

无论如何，他已经来了，已经挽起衬衫袖子在帮Mark为他的狗做冷敷。他惊讶于自己竟能成功地分辨这个毛球哪面是胸哪面是背。

老习惯。坏习惯。

“来，张嘴，”Mark捉着牧羊犬的脖子试图喂它吃药，后者并不情愿地扭动挣扎，“可恶，张嘴，你这蠢狗……”

“我来吧。”

Eduardo用他精瘦的手臂钳住Beast，不容抵抗地掰着它的嘴角把药灌了下去。

当他准备去洗洗沾满动物口水的双手，发现Mark在一旁用“你好狠啊”的眼神谴责他。

“怎么了？我是为他好。”

Eduardo洗了手回来，那只狗已经甩开它的主人，跑去它最喜欢的地毯上蜷成一团，与白色的地毯融为一体。

“睡一觉就会好了。”Eduardo说，“你可以去公司了。”

Mark表达了相反的意见：“再观察一阵吧。”

别人可能会说这“真不像Mark”，就像他们听闻Mark要养狗时会说些“连自己都照顾不好”之类的话。

他们只是没见过。他想。他们没见过这个人决定去爱的时候，纯粹的眼神。

但这不是他们的错。Eduardo想。就连他自己也想不起上一次在Mark脸上看到那样无所防备的温柔是怎样情形。也许是在多年前Mark借着酒劲摸进他衬衫里的时候。

“你现在的征婚启事要写上‘限爱狗人士（must love dogs）’了么？”他调侃道。

“我又不想结婚，要征婚启事干什么？”Mark满脸无辜。

“为什么不呢？”Eduardo小心地放下衣袖，扣上袖口，“你有钱，年轻，性功能正常——如果我没记错的话。”

Mark敷衍地笑了笑。Eduardo向来不怎么擅长讲笑话。

“你知道，维持一段关系实在是……心累（exhausting）。”他靠进沙发里，视线飘忽。

“是的，所以很多人喜欢养宠物，因为这种关系是单向的，没有负担。”

“不，是双向的，哺乳动物是有情绪的，至少是某种形式上的，你怀疑这一点吗？”

“好吧，我更正我的说法，”Eduardo从沙发扶手上拿起他的西装外衣，“这种关系是较大程度上不对等的。”

“我持保留意见。对等与否的衡量标准不应该是单一的。”

Eduardo停住了走向门口的脚步，

“当然是单一的，因为我们谈论的是人的标准。你能在Beast生病的时候照顾他，他做不到同样的事，他分不清你该吃阿司匹林还是达喜，你不会怪他。假设他是一个人，他完全有能力公平地对待你，他只是选择不去做，而你知道这一点，你会怎么想？”

“但他不会离开我。就算他搞不懂发生了什么，就算他发现他不能帮我做什么，他也不会离开我。”

“……你在说什么？讲暗号吗（speak in code）？”

“你呢？”

他们对视片刻，Eduardo笑着叹了口气。

“我得走了。”

“不，你不必。”

Mark离开沙发，走向他的老友。忽然，Eduardo记起了Mark在他手里留下钥匙的理由。

万一你在加州的时候想好好打一炮。Mark是这么说的。

他仍然会紧张，当Mark露在短袖外面的手臂环住他的脖子，即将吻上他的嘴唇。每一次当Mark那骨节分明的手探进他的内裤，他仍然像个不善交际的大学生一样拼命想些与性无关的东西（论文，中间汇率，对冲基金……）试图让自己看上去不么那么饥渴。

Mark不知什么时候摆脱了他的T恤，他单薄的胸膛在另一个人眼里比任何美色都更充满诱惑。

他们倒在沙发里，肢体纠缠。这感觉好极了，但Eduardo从不会忘记重要的事。

“等一下，”他中断了一个吻，挣扎着说，“等一下，我……”

“……你不是要去挂西装吧？”Mark压在他身上，难以置信地瞪着他。

“事实上……是的。”

好好打一炮？这听上去有点讽刺，因为他们之间的性爱没有哪一次是“好好”的。

当你在电影或者成人录影带里看到那些亲密的情节，看上去是那么简单，而且性感，带劲。实际做起来却是另一回事。

跟我说说话，Mark。有一次他说。

说什么？

说点荤的（talk dirty）。

没看到我在忙着让你硬起来吗，反正你闲着，不如你来说点荤的。

……你有一双很美的眼睛。他想了好一会才迸出这么一句。

恕我直言，这真是我听过的最不荤的荤段子。Mark笑着说。

就像听上去一样丢脸：Mark嘲讽的微笑也能让他硬得发疼。

至于西装，Eduardo认为这不是他的错。他那天下午还要上课，晚上还要开会，他不能任由Mark毁了他刚从干洗店取回来的衣服，无论撕开衬衫这种事听上去有多性感。

天啊，你真是我认识的最没情趣的人。Mark对于他坚持要挂好西装再继续的态度发出无情的鄙夷。

哦，是吗，你认识多少有“情趣”的人？Eduardo反唇相讥。

“我能借你的衣架吗？”

“……请随意。”

 

*********************************************

 

Mark在自己的卧室醒来，发现Eduardo和他的西装都已无迹可寻。

他抓过手机看了看，确定自己没睡得太久。

也许是做得太卖力了……Eduardo总是有办法把他榨干，即使前者根本算不上床技高明。又或只是之前连续工作缺失的睡眠从未得到补偿。

Mark决定不追究原因，他只是睡了一个午觉，就这样。

他没穿衣服，揉着睡眼从卧室里晃出来，给自己倒了杯水。

“Beast？”

它没在地毯上。也没在沙发上。没在任何一个它平时懒散蜷睡的地方。

“Beast？”

正在Mark考虑报警的时候，他听到开门的声响。Eduardo牵着他的狗走进客厅。

“你醒了。”

“嗯。”Mark含糊地答应。

Beast看上去精神好多了。Eduardo解开牵引绳，让它快乐地奔向Mark。

“他的烧退了。我带他出去走了走。”Eduardo解释说。

Mark揉了揉它的头，打开柜子拿了一盒罐头。

“不用了。”Eduardo制止他，“我给他煮了鸡胸肉。也许晚点再喂吧。”

“好。”

“也许你该去穿件衣服。”Eduardo指出。

“对，”Mark点头，“我该去公司了。”

“在办公室等你。”

Eduardo套上外衣，大步走向门口。

“你合格了。”Mark冲他的背影说。

“什么？”

Eduardo回过头， 看见Mark怜爱地抱起他的爱犬，下巴抵在那只牧羊犬的白色长毛里。

“‘爱狗人士’。”他说。

 

【FIN】


End file.
